


meditation station

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, Diamoric Relationship, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is still having trouble with meditation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meditation station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/gifts).



> Well... I wrote this a while back but I only posted it on my private twitter. But here it is now. Maybe I'll post some of the other same-verse fic sometime, too... (I'm rushing to post this now before I lose my nerve lol)
> 
> I used... as many tags as I thought might fit ? idk sometimes
> 
> Anyway a few months ago Ky showed me [this Overwatch fanart](http://scuzer.tumblr.com/post/147102979288) and I ended up writing this because I knew shit all about Overwatch. (I still know shit all about Overwatch, but I'm slowly being dragged in...) SO ANYWAY............ HERE U GO

All in all, there wasn’t much about Drift that could be described as subtle. Somehow, Wing found that was part of their charm. And it was ever so apparent when it was time for meditation. Because despite her best efforts -- and Drift’s, she had no doubt -- the speedster simply found it impossible to quiet their mind or sit still. They were always fidgeting, scooting closer, accidentally-on-purpose brushing their fingers together… or, like in the current moment, actually plopping right into her lap.

Wing peeked an optic open. Subtlety Drift lacked, but even this was forward for them; she could feel the heat of a blush from their cheeks. Still, she smiled, despite sitting in the same formation as always. “Well,” she murmured.

“What?” Drift grunted, face pressed against Wing’s neck.

“Is this your idea of focusing on meditation?”

Heat flared under their plating and through their field, making Wing chuckle. Drift just let out an indecipherable murmur.

“What’s that?”

“I can’t focus on nothing,” they mumbled.

Wing, who’d heard some variation of this for the past several weeks, said, “It’s not quite focusing on nothing. And it just takes practice.”

Drift sighed against her neck. “I’ve been practicing.” They weren’t quite whining -- yet.

Wing shook her helm, finally moving to slip her arm around Drift’s waist. “I understand your frustrations,” she said softly. “Trust me, it only takes time.”

Drift lifted their helm, nosing against Wing’s jaw in a manner that was affectionate, but could so easily turn passionate. They did this sort of thing so easily, it stalled her intakes every time. “If I can’t think of nothing… I can at least think of only one thing.”

“Is that so?” she murmured, her hand slipping up Drift’s backstruts. 

Drift hummed affirmatively. “It’s easy,” they murmured, shifting and settling closer in her lap. “This close, it’s easy to only focus on you.”

Wing chucked softly, using her other hand to tilt Drift’s head up and kiss them softly. “The feeling is mutual,” she murmured. She could feel Drift gasping softly against her mouth, their hands grasping onto her shoulders before tracking back to her hidden wing panels.

She allowed her turbines to rumble gently. Drift grinned into their next kiss, and Wing couldn’t help but return it. Drift could be so playful, and that was nothing short of delightful. 

Instead of any of her usual methods, however, Wing pulsed her energy field against Drift’s with purpose, thrilling at the soft sound it drew from them as electricity crackled between their frames. Wing smiled again, peering up at Drift with mischief in her optics.

Drift gave her a look of hunger and longing that always got her, right to the core. Drift was altogether intense, which was another of her favorite things about them. Despite that, it had taken some time for them to consistently keep optic contact with her… but she was glad to see that their gaze was locked on hers as she laid back on the padded floor. 

Drift still straddled her frame, but a smile crossed their lips now -- especially as they began to grind their hips down in a sensual roll. Wing grinned in return, her hands grasping at those irresistible hips, purring as their hands traced up her cockpit, fingertips pressing into all the transformation seams they had long memorized.

Lips parting, letting out a little extra air, Wing simply let the feeling roll through her for a moment: Drift’s small but solid weight above her, grinding into her plating and sending shivers of heat up her backstruts; their hands finding all the right places on her chassis, stirring up whorls of charge in her field; the snap of electricity between them as their EM fields did far more than simply brush against each other -- it was like they were trying to become one.

A soft moan slipped from her vocalizer, and with a little smirk, Drift leaned forward to kiss her again.

Wing hummed into it, letting her optics shutter as she played her own fingertips up Drift’s back, feeling another pleased jolt as the plating under her hands shivered with sensation, and their energy field responded accordingly.

It was intoxicating, and despite how well their equipment fit together (Wing got a pleasant shiver just at the memory), she wasn’t inclined to change this at all. She nipped at Drift’s lip, heard a low rumble from the speedster’s engine, shivered pleasantly again as she rocked her hips up to match Drift’s steady, sensual pace.

All the while, she pulsed her field against theirs, loving the fireworks it sparked between them. And the best part was Drift tentatively returning the action -- they clearly weren’t terribly familiar with field manipulation (apart from withdrawing right to their plating) but their little flirtations in response to her field rolling through theirs like an ocean wave was endearing.

And a very nice feeling indeed. She wasn’t sure when she’d gotten so close to overload, but it wasn’t like she was going to fight it. Arching into Drift’s frame, Wing let out a soft gasp, the crescendo of heat and pleasure leaving her helm spinning as she came down from it, vents panting. 

And like this, peering up, she got the best view of Drift overloading as her fingers manipulated just beneath their backstruts. Their optics offlined for a moment, but Wing still smiled big. 

Once Drift had their senses mostly in order again, Wing enveloped them in another kiss, optics shuttered as she murmured against their lips: “Where’s your focus now?”

Drift didn’t reply, but it seemed she got her answer anyway, given that they’d settled atop her like some overgrown cybercat and shuttered their optics as if to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
